


Saying I Love You With More Than Just Their Words

by originalhybridlover



Series: Season 6 continuations. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x03, Canon, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Spoilers, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: A continuation of the last Olicity scene of 6x03. SMUT.





	Saying I Love You With More Than Just Their Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I was feeling inspired by all of the Olicity Goodness. Spoilers for tonights episode. So if you haven't watched you shouldn't read.

A moan tore from Felicity’s throat, her head thrown back, moving her hips clutching at Oliver’s shoulders as his hand moved reverent over her bare back clutching at her rotating hips, as he thrust his hips upwards, his cock moving in and out of her wet heat.

She could hear the choked sounds of pleasure he made every time she sunk down on him, taking all of him inside her welcoming body and it sent a feeling of power and pleasure coursing through her. 

Se wasn't sure completely how they got here, one minute he was making the most beautiful gesture, giving her a key and asking her to be apart of not only his life, but William’s as well, and then he was kissing her and she was walking him backwards, further in her apartment and pushing his jacket off and in the next minute their clothes had been shredded haphazardly and she was sinking into his lap, with him buried so deep inside her, she could swear he was pressing against her impossibly deep. 

And _fuck_ did it feel _amazing_. _Absolutely fucking fantastic_. 

It felt so damn good, she raised up clutching at his shoulders and sunk back down as he thrusted up his feet planted against the floor for leverage. 

A cry tore from her throat, her body jolting up, and she dug her nails in his shoulders, clamping her muscles down around him.

Oliver gave a guttural groan, a shudder racking his body. “Fuck, _Fe-li-ci-ty_.” 

His hands slid up her back, bringing her closer, kissing a path from her neck to her chest, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking in tandem with his thrusting hips.

Felicity keened, her hands sliding over his shoulders, up his neck, her fingers skimming into his hair, holding him to her chest, her hips never falter, every stroke of his cock inside her, of his wet talented mouth against her breast, his calloused hands roaming every inch of her back, bringing her to higher and higher heights of pleasure. 

Oliver released her breast his stubble scraping across her sensitive flesh. “Fuck, I missed you so fucking much, Felicity.”

“Oliver.” She tilted his head back, locking their gazes before slanting her mouth against his slowly, her hips circling, grating against him as he pushed up inside her again and again. Trying to pour everything into that kiss, everything she was feeling, everything she let go unsaid from the moment they had decided to take things slow.

She slid her tongue along his, slow and tender, full of want and passion until she was gasping for breath, pulling back panting, she leaned her forehead against his. “I love you.” 

“Felicity.” he choked out, his hands cradling her face. “Felicity.” he said her name like a man dying of thirst. “ _Felicity._ ” He said her name like he was saying a thousands word with that just one word 

And she knew what he was trying to say.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._  

Every time he said her name he was saying I love you. 

He leaned in moving his mouth over hers even as he grasp at her hips thrusting into her.

She felt her orgasm hit her hard and overwhelming in the best way, she pulled away from his mouth, keening in pleasure as she came, her nails sinking into his neck, he grunted, his hips losing rhythm and she felt him spill inside her after a few more thrusts. 

She sunk against his chest with him still buried deep inside her, their bodies slick with sweat, his hands tendering stroking through her hair and down his back.

She cupped his face, kissing him tenderly, sliding her hands into his hair, swiping her fingers through his hair.

The last time they did this, she had a little too much wine and nothing had really changed but now things were different. And they were amazing and they were good and it was a beginning. Not a beginning of them because they could never erased any of their past and she wouldn’t want to because it led them here but it was the beginning of them truly sharing every aspect of their lives and building the foundation of a life together and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at writing smut. So here's to hoping this wasn't terrible. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
